


From The Other Side Of The Door

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam's confused when Theo runs off in the middle of their graduation party and locks himself in his room. Until his reason why becomes a little more clear.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	From The Other Side Of The Door

**Author's Note:**

> For shadow-fandom who wanted "Muffled, from the other side of the door" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) of prompts

Liam is confused, to say the least. One moment, things were fine. Everyone was in his living room, laughing and celebrating the recent graduation. The next, Theo was shooting up from his spot next to Liam on the couch and running for the stairs. Liam had watched him go, mouth hanging open mid-sentence. The door had slammed, and Liam had blinked, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He’d moved instantly. Running for the stairs after Theo, barely paying attention as the rest of the guests had yelled their goodbyes. All he was worried about was Theo, and had what had caused him to leave so suddenly.

Which is what he’s determined to figure out. 

He’s standing outside Theo’s closed bedroom door, one hand resting on the wood from where he’d knocked moments before. Theo hadn’t answered.

“Theo?” Liam calls. “Come on. Open up.”

“Go away!” Theo calls back, his voice slightly muffled. Liam knows the sound well enough. He must have his face shoved into his pillow. 

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on,” Liam presses.

He hears Theo scoff, “Like you care.”

Liam frowns at that. “Of course I care.”

“No, all you care about is going off to college and starting your new life far away from here,” Theo says.

“I can care about both,” Liam says, even more confused. “We’ve all been working hard this year. After everything we’ve been through, of course I’m excited about going to college. There were times I didn’t think I’d live long enough to make it.”

“I know that Liam,” Theo mutters.

“Then why are you so upset?”

“Because you’re going off and leaving me!” Theo shouts.

Liam blinks. “What?”

Theo’s voice is lower and muffled again, and Liam can just imagine him tucking his face into his favorite pillow. One he’d stolen from Liam. “You’re leaving me, and I…Iloveyou.”

“What?” Liam asks, his heart beating harder in his chest. Hope stirs there, as Theo’s muffled words fight to register to his racing mind.

Theo sighs, his words clearer now, but still coming out fast. “I love and I’ll miss you and I don’t want you to go fall in love with someone else when you’re away at college even though I know you will.”

Liam laughs and rests his head against the door, “Theo…”

“Are you seriously laughing at me right now?” Theo asks, and Liam knows he has to be pouting. Even though he’d deny it.

“Yes, because you’re being an idiot.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Can you just let me in, please?” 

“Why? So you can laugh to my face?”

“No, so I can tell you I love you to your face,” Liam says. “Or are you going to make me go climb a tree and bust through your window just to get to you?”

“You don’t have to be so dramatic,” Theo mutters.

“Say the person that ran upstairs and locked themselves in their room,” Liam argues.

The door opens a few seconds later to reveal Theo. His hair's a mess and his eyes red rimmed. Liam’s heart clenches at the thought of Theo crying up here and thinking Liam doesn’t love him. That he would _leave_ him.

They stare at each other for a few long moments, before Liam decides he’s going to have to be the brave one here. He steps into the room and crowds into Theo’s space and looks up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Theo whispers.

Liam rests a hand on Theo’s chest, not the least bit surprised to find his heart beating near as hard as Liam’s. Theo raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you have something you wanted to say to my face?”

“What?” Liam asks. “That you’re an idiot.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “The other thing.”

“Oh that.” Liam smiles and leans up closer, bringing their faces almost level. “I love you.”

“You do?” 

“You can hear my heart,” Liam tells him. “You know I’m not lying.” He still grabs Theo’s hand for good measure and places it over his heart. “I love you.”

Theo laughs, a little breathless, before closing the space between them and kissing him. A kiss Liam is quick to return. He’s waited so long for this. He’s not about to waste the opportunity. Though there is something else he should clarify. He pulls back, smiling when Theo pouts.

“There’s one more thing.”

“What’s what?” Theo asks.

“I’m not leaving you,” Liam tells him.

Theo’s brow burrows, “But you’re going to college.”

“I am,” Liam says. “But the plan has always been for you to come with me. I thought…”

“What?”

“I thought you knew that,” Liam says. “I was always talking about all the things for us to do there.”

“I thought you meant when I’d visit,” Theo says. “I didn’t know you wanted me there with you.”

“Of course I do,” Liam says. “You’re my friend. Well, I mean, you were. Though I guess you still are since we haven’t talked about what we are. I just thought…”

“I want to be with you, Liam,” Theo says, cutting him off. “Whatever you want to call, it doesn’t matter.”

And it doesn’t. Labels aren’t important. As long as they’re together, and happy, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
